Sentimientos en la Cancha
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: En la cancha están presentes los sentimientos de victoria y derrota, de esfuerzo y compañerismo pero también, de vez en cuando, surge el amor. Serie de one-shots de distintas parejas.
1. Perfecto Complemento

_**Sentimientos en la Cancha.**_

 _ **Hola, este es mi primer fic de Haikyuu! Y como este es uno de mis grandes amores del anime, me alegra poder escribir algo.**_

 _ **La idea es que sean una serie de Drabbles (la verdad no sé si eso serán porque no manejo la jerga aun) de diferentes parejas y personajes. Esto estaría exclusivamente inspirado en el anime porque el manga lo vengo empezando a leer, por lo que dudo de su contenido, así que si ven alguna cosa que no calce, por favor sean indulgentes.**_

 _ **Este primero es KageHina, porque como se va a empezar algo así sin la pareja estrella, pero ya tengo otras ideas para más parejas y personajes.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que agregar, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **1\. Perfecto complemento**_

La primera vez que se vieron el pelirrojo, bajito, quedo con el corazón destrozado, tanto esfuerzo en las prácticas, tan fuerte el deseo de ganar, de nada había servido. El pelinegro más alto se sintió totalmente desolado, sus compañeros no lo soportaban, y ni siquiera tenían el deseo de ganar para esforzarse por hacerlo.

Hinata pensó que el Rey era increíblemente fuerte, y en cierto modo le agradeció que no los subestimara por ser unos novatos, pero era tan odioso que inmediatamente se dijo que debía derrotarlo.

Kageyama pensó que el pequeño pelirrojo era increíble, no solo por sus reflejos y poder de salto, sino por sus increíbles ganas de ganar, y en cierto modo se sintió conmovido por el esfuerzo que hacía por ganar cuando no tenía oportunidad, pero más se sintió furioso por ver a alguien con tanto potencial hacer el tonto y no aprovechar lo que tenía.

No fue el comienzo perfecto, pero a ambos los marco profundamente.

La segunda vez que se vieron, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Allí estaban ambos, en el mismo equipo, en el mismo instituto y en el mismo problema. Ese si fue el comienzo de todo.

Ahora Hinata pudo ver que Tobio no era solamente el chico arrogante que te mira por encima del hombro. Es decir, aún era arrogante y aun lo miraba por encima del hombro, pero el chico se esforzaba por ser armador, se esforzaba por ganar y no quería volver a quedarse solo, a ser rechazado.

Y Hinata no lo dejaría solo, simplemente porque no quería.

En esa situación, Kageyama fue capaz de sorprenderse nuevamente por esa fuerza salvaje que Shouyo poseía, pero también fue capaz de darse cuenta la maravillosa persona que era. Hinata se esforzaba por mejorar, tenía el talento pero más que eso poseía el deseo. Hinata se preocupaba por los demás, su esfuerzo también era para sus compañeros. Incluso se preocupaba por él, sin importar lo mal que le trataba.

Por eso Kageyama decidió que seguiría levantando para Hinata, simplemente porque él lo valía

Ambos chicos estaban incompletos, les faltaba algo tanto en el juego como en la vida, pero desde el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron, encontraron no lo que querían, sino lo que necesitaban.

Porque ambos eran imperfectos, pero juntos se volvían el complemento perfecto. Al menos el uno para el otro.

* * *

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Oye Bakeyama, ¿aún recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

El pelinegro despego la mirada de la revista del Volleyball que leía para posar sus ojos azules en el pelirrojo que se recostaba en su pecho.

-Obviamente lo recuerdo tonto, pero no creo que piense lo mismo que pensé entonces.

Hinata sonrió y se acurruco nuevamente, mientras que Tobio acariciaba sus cabellos pelirrojos.

Desde que se encontraron estuvieron completos, y esa perfección no se había destruido ni lo haría jamás.


	2. Gracias Por Cuidar Mi Espalda

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

 _ **Hola, nuevo drabble calientito por acá XD Pues no de hecho esta frio porque lo escribí como el lunes pero he decidido que actualizaré los capítulos que tengo listos por semana para ir encontrando nuevas ideas e ir avanzando con el manga.**_

 _ **En está ocasión es un Asahi/Nishinoya, y está narrado por Asahi. Está escrito de manera muy diferente al primero, pero van a estar todos escritos de manera distinta dependiendo del personaje y la historia. Espero no les confunda, en todo caso aclararé antes si lo creo necesario.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho a las personas que dieron al follow y han leído este nuevo proyecto, me hacen súper feliz. Y mención súper especial a**_ _dezconocida_ _ **por su review, te lo agradezco un millón.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Ahora sí ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por cuidar mi espalda.**_

Ya nada tenía sentido, ya no podía saborear esa sensación que tanto amaba, el cuero, el peso del balón impactando en mi mano, no podía volver a tenerlo. Todo estaba manchado.

Culpa. Eso era todo lo que sentía. Culpa por no haber cumplido con mi papel, culpa por haber defraudado a mis compañeros, culpa por haberlos arrastrado a todos a mi derrota personal, por haber tenido miedo. Y culpa por haber desilusionado a la persona que me inspiraba a seguir adelante. Esa era la culpa que más dolía en mi corazón.

Quizás era egoísta no regresar a pagar por mis errores, quizás estaba actuando como un cobarde al rehuir las miradas de decepción, pero simplemente no podía verles, no podía verte a ti, no después de las cosas que dijimos, no después de haber huido de tu amabilidad. Y no era que odiara el Volleyball, más bien era que no podía volverlo a traicionar con mi debilidad, por eso preferí abandonarlo a volver a mancharlo con mi deshonor.

Lo peor es que tu cara no deja de aparecer en mi mente, pero ya no puedo ver las maravillosas sonrisas que antes me dabas a cada momento, o el sonrojo que costaba mucho sacarte, tampoco podía recordarte con el cabello hacía abajo que te hacía lucir más pequeño e infantil, lindo, en pocas palabras. No ahora solo veía tú cara de frustración al haber creído que todo fue tú culpa, tú resentimiento cuando enojado empecé a sacar mi frustración y me preguntaste porque me había rendido, tú bonito rostro desolado al haberte hecho sentir mal por tu posición y tu ira cuando te di la espalda porque no podía mirarte más.

Entonces el Volleyball regreso a mí, aun cuando yo lo rechazaba, los chicos nuevos me decían cosas (al menos el pelirrojo lo hacía) que me hacían pensar en lo mucho que amaba el deporte, Suga y Daiichi me alentaban a intentarlo, a no dejarme vencer, y regresé porque ahora que tu volvías no sabía cómo mantenerme alejado. Y me dolió tu indiferencia porque yo necesitaba del juego pero más necesitaba de ti.

Fue al ver el partido, al estar nuevamente en la cancha que noté que no podía dejar de intentarlo, y tener tu apoyo, tu fuerza, me hizo entender que no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, que tantos fallos cometa, tú siempre estarías allí cuidando mi espalda.

Esa noche donde nadie nos podía ver, ocultos en las sombras, te pedí perdón por todo lo que había pasado, por haberte defraudado, y tú sólo tomaste mi mano regalándome una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que había aprendido a amar. Todo el asunto quedó relegado por un beso a la luz de la luna, porque en mi corazón lo único que había en ese momento era el amor que me hacías sentir.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este agridulce drabble, me encanta esta parejita y ya aquí si conté con la inspiración del manga.**_

 _ **Contestando reviews:**_

dezconocida: muchísimas gracias por tu review, es una suerte que a tu parecer me salió bien, espero este también te guste. Saludos.

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	3. Porque eres bajito

_**Sentimientos en la cancha**_

 _ **Hola, vengo con un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Este nuevamente es un Kagehina, la verdad es que los voy escribiendo conforme los capítulos del manga me dan ideas, y los estoy acomodando de esta manera. Espero no se les haga incomodo de leer, igualmente estoy muy abierta a sugerencias y aunque nunca lo he hecho si quieren leer de algo en específico díganme y haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Ahora sí ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Porque eres bajito.**_

Había algo que Kageyama estaba empezando a apreciar en Hinata, algo que le daba vergüenza incluso admitírselo a él mismo. Le gustaba que el chico fuera bajito.

Su relación de compañerismo había ido creciendo a pasos agigantados, primeramente porque Shouyo nunca lo abandonaba en sus jugadas, y segundo porque el pelirrojo era sencillamente la mejor persona que había conocido. Eso incluía también su estatura.

Que ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esa cualidad? Para empezar porque ver a Hinata esforzándose por mejorar era tanto inspirador como conmovedor. También le enternecía que se emocionara cuando se daba cuenta que era más alto que Nishinoya (lo cual sucedía cada vez que miraba al libero, cosa que a este no le hacía tanta gracia). Y le gustaba que cuando caminaban hasta la tienda, juntos, podía ver la cabeza esponjosa del pelirrojo desde arriba sin que él se diera cuenta de la manera en que lo miraba.

Por eso notó fácilmente como Hinata envidiaba la altura de los demás en el equipo, principalmente la de Azumane-san quien además era la estrella del equipo, y no pudo evitar hacer algo para que el pelirrojo dejara de sentirse mal por algo que él encontraba tan adorable, para que negarlo.

-Alguien como tú que siempre ha sido alto, jamás lo entendería- le grito el pelirrojo frustrado por su incapacidad de igualar con saltos la altura de los demás.

Kageyama en ningún momento se ofendió, tal vez se sintió un poco dolido por ver el auto desprecio de Hinata, pero debía de aceptar que en cierta parte el pelirrojo tenía razón. Él siempre había sido alto, siempre había sido un prodigio y siempre era temido por sus contrincantes (no es que esto le agradara) por eso nunca tuvo que preocuparse por llenar sus faltas con otras cualidades.

Pero no pudo evitar decirle a Hinata ciertas de las cosas que sentía, tratando de que se diera cuenta de lo valioso que era para el equipo, y mucho más para él. Afortunadamente el pelirrojo entendió que ser carnada o ser estrella no era lo más importante comparado con ser valioso para el juego, y siguió tan alegre y explosivo como siempre.

Esa noche, cuando Shouyo le pregunto porque había hecho todo eso por él con un adorable puchero susurró, sin querer, lo que pensaba viendo esa bonita cara enfurruñada.

-Porque eres bajito, y eso me gusta.

La sonrisa radiante del bajito hizo ver a Tobio que tal vez la estatura no era lo único que apreciaba de Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y el próximo será un KuroTsukki que será bastante diferente a lo que he venido haciendo.**_

 _ **Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me dejarán alguna opinión, critica, sugerencia, lo que sea, para saber que andan por allí.**_

 _ **Nos leemos y gracias.**_


	4. ¡Acósame más!

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

 _ **Holis, esta vez vengo antes por mensa.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es de Ukai/Takeda y cronológicamente debió de haber ido antes del capítulo anterior pero no lo tenía escrito y por eso no lo noté, así que por favor ignoren eso te he :p**_

 _ **Como fue error mío mañana igualmente subiré el Kurotsukki que había prometido, y el capítulo siguiente ya sé cuál es y ya lo tengo por lo que no volveré a cometer este error.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Ahora sí ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Acósame más!**_

La vida de Ukai Keishin era bastante rutinaria. A las cinco de la mañana, en temporada, se levantaba para ir a recolectar especias de la huerta, tenía el segundo turno de la mañana en la tienda familiar que empezaba a las nueve y terminaba a las doce y treinta, tomaba un descanso de dos horas que terminaba a las dos y treinta y después volvía a salir a las cuatro treinta. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes, jugaba con la asociación de vecinos, y los fines de semana, aparte del trabajo, salía a beber con sus amigos de infancia. Después de eso no había demasiada variación, y realmente le gustaba su vida de monotonía porque era muy flojo para intentar cosas nuevas.

Pero nunca espero que un detallito irrumpiera en su rutina repentinamente, y mucho menos que este detallito pasará a formar una parte tan constante de esta. Todos los días entre semana recibía a las tres de la tarde la llamada de una misma persona.

-Ukai-kun, ven a entrenar al equipo de Voleyball de Karasuno, por favor- le pedía siempre con esa voz infantil pero seria- Soy el profesor consejero pero no sé nada del deporte, y estos chicos necesitan a una persona que los guíe.

Incluso eso se volvía una rutina, porque Ittetsu Takeda siempre le soltaba las mismas palabras, dando la impresión de que tenía ese discurso apuntado en alguna parte.

-No puedo, es demasiado trabajo- respondía siempre él, cansado pero divertido por los infructuosos intentos del sensei- No insista.

-Lamento molestar tanto, pero seguiré llamando- contestaba entonces el otro con voz ligeramente avergonzada pero decidida.

Entonces cortaba, y sin darse cuenta se quedaba esperando hasta que el día siguiente entraba la misma llamada, para escuchar la misma bonita voz, de la misma insistente persona, decir las mismas formales palabras. Las llamadas del profesor lo fastidiaban, sí, pero al mismo tiempo eran parte de su vida. Una parte agradable.

No contó en ningún momento con que las llamadas cesarían, y no comprendió tampoco el vacío que sentía en esos días solitarios en la tienda, al ver el reloj marcar las tres de la tarde y no oír el repique del teléfono. Y eso le molesto aún más, porque no debería sentir ese vacío, no debería repetir en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado por unos cuantos meses, ni tratar de imaginar una cara que combinara con la vocecita dulce del profesor. Incluso había empezado a desear que el estúpido teléfono sonará y eso era otra de las cosas que no debía hacer.

Y esos molestos sentimientos también se habían convertido en cosa de todos los días, en rutina. Quizás si debía pensar en variar su vida, darle algo de movimiento y color, un color bonito cómo el de las mejillas del pequeño hombre que acababa de entrar.

-Buenas tardes, soy el profesor Ittetsu Takeda, es un gusto hablar nuevamente con usted Ukai-kun- saludó el visitante con una cara aniñada que no lo hacía lucir como una persona lo suficientemente mayor para ser profesor- Vengo a pedirle nuevamente que venga a entrenar al equipo de Voleyball de Karasuno…

No escucho el resto muy bien, al menos no lo que él supiera, pero eran palabras que ya conocía, sumándole unas pocas de las que capto como "Nekoma". No, él estaba demasiado concentrado en la cara tan adorable de esa persona que se había pasado el tiempo acosándolo y haciéndole sentir extrañamente abandonado cuando no lo hacía.

Fingió resistirse, pensando ¡acósame más! ¡acósame más! pero era más que claro que aceptaría porque junto a los escandalosos chicos de Karasuno, podría conseguir el movimiento suficiente para darle sabor a su vida, y respecto al color, no lograba imaginar alguno que no fuera el de esas redondas y adorables mejillas.

* * *

 _ **Esta pareja me gusta muchísimo y bueno el profesor Takeda es la cosita más linda de todos los adultos de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado, y si pueden, exprésenlo en un review.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. ¡Alócate!

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, pues como dije ayer este es el KuroTsukki que curiosamente fue el primero que escribí, me lo pensé mucho para subirlo por aparte pero tengo otros planes, y aunque fue el primero lo subo hasta ahorita porque quiero darle un orden cronológico que vaya con el manga.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y gracias por leerme.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Alócate!**_

Lo más memorable del partido contra Karasuno para Kuroo no había sido el astuto capitán- kun, ni su armador prodigio, ni siquiera el increíble remate de Shouyo o los demás buenos jugadores. No, lo que había quedado grabado en su memoria fue un simple chico rubio y de ojos dorados.

El chico no resaltaba por nada en particular, bueno quizás en su alta estatura si se comparaba con los demás jugadores del equipo, pero desde que Kuroo lo vio se interesó en él.

¿Por qué? Bueno no es que el pelinegro fuera un sádico o algo por el estilo pero, simplemente, le encantaba molestar a las personas y ese chico rubio, para mala suerte suya se veía perfectamente molestable.

Incluso intento fastidiarlo al final del partido, diciéndole que debería actuar más como Inuoka y Shouyo, es decir más alocado, pero el de lentes, todo seriedad, simplemente le había dicho que no era bueno en esas cosas

Kuroo quedo totalmente prendado del chico y ni siquiera cuando tuvo que volver a Tokio pudo quitarse las ganas de ver a ese rubio actuando alocadamente.

-Vamos Kenma, pídele el número a Shouyo-le repitió en uno de los muchos entrenamientos posteriores al armador, fastidiándolo.

-No sé cuál es tanta la insistencia pero...-suspiro con tono monótono sacando su celular.

Marco el número de su amigo pelirrojo y espero hasta que le contesto. Fue una suerte para el capitán que la carnada atendiera la llamada porque estaba seguro que su amigo no hubiera vuelto a intentar cumplirle sus caprichos si no lo hacía.

-Hola Shouyo- saludo ante el tono sonriente del pelirrojo- todo bien por acá, quería pedirte el número del chico alto y rubio de tu equipo- hubo una pausa que el pelinegro soporto con impaciencia- Si ese, es que cuando jugamos me estuvo observando y me gustaría preguntarle si se había documentado en el asunto- una nueva pausa- Si Shouyo hay libros sobre observación estratégica para deportes, últimamente no encuentro ninguno bueno- otra pausa y la cara de Kuroo se agrió-Si dile que soy yo quien lo pidió pero no le digas para que prefiero hablarlo con él yo mismo- de nuevo una pausa y el pelinegro se palmeo la frente desesperado- Okey gracias Shouyo, yo también quiero volver a jugar. Hablamos luego.

Entonces corto la llamada y guardo su celular con parsimonia.

-¿Y bien?- espeto el de cabello negro.

-Dice que me lo enviara más tarde- respondió llanamente.

-Demonios Ken sí que mientes bien- bufo con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tan rápido esa historia?- el rubio teñido solo se encogió de hombros para consumirse nuevamente en su videojuego.

Ya al finalizar el entrenamiento de Nekoma, el capitán obtuvo lo que tanto quería y lo único que restaba era cómo utilizarlo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tsukkishima estaba en su casa, acostado en su cama con los audífonos puestos, cuando recibió el primer mensaje de texto.

" _Alócate, o ¿aún no eres bueno para esas cosas?"_

No estaba muy seguro de dónde pero esas palabras le resultaban muy familiares. Bueno, el punto en ese momento es que algún desconocido lo estaba fastidiando por textos y se preguntó quién podría ser, porque su número telefónico era algo que guardaba con mucho recelo. Con fastidio respondió:

" _No sé quién eres, pero sería estupendo que dejaras de molestar"_

Trato de pensar quien podía ser el dueño de esas palabras, entonces recordó que en la práctica de la tarde el tonto Hinata le había pedido su número para el armador de Nekoma. Pero ese chico no parecía del tipo de persona que molestaba a los demás, es más ni siquiera parecía del tipo que pedía números telefónicos a personas que solo había visto una vez en la vida. Estaba conectando puntos, recordando eventos, rostros y cortes de cabello estrafalarios cuando un nuevo mensaje entro.

" _¿Seguro que no sabes quién soy?"_

El leve rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas fue una respuesta más que suficiente.

* * *

 _ **Está pareja me encanto aun cuando al principio ni siquiera entendía porque los shipeaban, ya que leí el manga sí lo sé y es perfecto, je, je.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, y que disfruten muchísimo con la nueva temporada, yo aún no he visto el cap., pero estoy apurándome para hacerlo.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y nos leemos!**_


	6. Rindiéndose

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

 _ **Hola, esta vez vengo con una TsukkiYama unilateral que tiene sorpresilla al final.**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Ahora sí ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Rindiéndose**_

Yamaguchi Tadashi siempre había sido un chico de complexión delicada. Pequeño y delgaducho, sufría las burlas de otros niños de su edad, e incluso mayores. También era débil, temeroso de replicar para defenderse, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era aguantar y llorar.

Yamaguchi no tenía aprecio por sí mismo, detestaba ser tan asustadizo y no poder defenderse. Y aunque lo detestaba nada podía hacer para cambiar. Estaba condenado a seguir soportando los golpes de la vida.

Entonces él llegó, un chico que, aparte de alto, lograba dejar callado a cualquier matón con una sola palabra. Desde ese momento sus sentimientos hacia el rubio solo pudieron crecer, hasta que llegó a amarlo. Tsukkishima Kei, un chico frío y distante, _cool_ le llamaban sus compañeras, a sus ojos era la persona más admirable y atractiva que conocía. Y el hecho que Tsukki lo dejará quedarse a su lado lo hacía sentir especial para el rubio.

Empezó a desear que el rubio lo amara también, le conocía perfectamente y creyó que si los sentimientos de Tsukki por él cambiaban, lo notaría al instante y sería el momento de actuar. Tenía la esperanza de que ese día llegaría. Y el tiempo pasó desde que lo rescató de unos matones hasta que entraron a la preparatoria sin ningún cambio en el rubio.

Obviamente le desanimo ese hecho porque en serio tenía la esperanza de que Tsukki se enamorara de él, pero era perseverante y siguió esperando con todo su corazón.

Entonces el cambio llegó, espontáneamente, poco después de su campamento en el Golden Week, pero Tadashi entendió inmediatamente que si los sentimientos de Tsukkishima habían cambiado, no había sido por él ni hacia él.

Se sintió desolado, se odio aún más, y se volcó en su entrenamiento de saques, pero nada de lo que hacía le quitaba el dolor de saber que la personas que había amado por tanto tiempo nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, que su corazón se había roto y no había nadie que pegara las piezas nuevamente. Dolía tanto.

Y mientras esperaba a Shimada-sensei, quien aún no salía de su turno en la tienda, empezó a llorar, sintiendo como el nudo que tenía en la garganta, desde que notó la diferencia en su amigo, ya no podía ser contenido. Cayó sentado en el piso, derrotado y rogando por poder olvidar ese sentimiento que en antaño le había dado tanta felicidad, y escondió el rostro entre las rodilla.

¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para convivir con Tsukki sin quebrarse? ¿Desaparecería ese dolor algún día? ¿Podría dejar de sentir el amor que desde hacía tanto estaba allí? ¿Lograría rendirse algún día?

Entonces los brazos de alguien lo rodearon y una mano cálida y amable acarició su cabeza, consolándolo.

-Todo va a mejorar Tadashi, lo prometo- le susurró la voz de su sensei, esa que de tanto convivir, conocía a la perfección, y que siempre era paciente con él- Siempre estaré para ti.

Entonces pensó que quizás estaba rindiéndose, pero sintiendo la calidez y la sinceridad que emanaba de esa persona, consideró que tal vez no sería algo tan malo.

* * *

 _ **Confieso que si quiero ver a alguien con Yamaguchi sería a Shimada-san, desde que Tadachi fue a pedirle ayuda con los saques los quise emparejar, y realmente no sé qué tanto shippeen a esta pareja en el fandom, pero yo la adoro n.n**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, es bien recibido y agradecido.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	7. Idiota, pero…

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

 _ **Hola, espero disfruten de este Iwaizumi/Oikawa.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Idiota, pero…**_

Oikawa era un idiota, Hajime estaba muy consciente de eso, no solo al verlo actuar con las chicas, sino también con el pobre prodigio de Kageyama. Era un idiota por pensar que alguien lo querría remplazar por un niño que ni siquiera sabía cómo jugar en equipo, y era un idiota por no cuidar su cuerpo, desgastándolo innecesariamente para impedir que su miedo se cumpliera.

Hajime sabía todo de Oikawa, pero eso no impedía que se preocupara al verlo tan paranoico, al verlo tan derrotado cuando nada sucedía aún, entrenando más de la cuenta y consumiéndose por los nervios que surgían de su, no había otra explicación mejor, idiotez.

Y se sentía herido, aunque lo negara mil veces, porque desde que ese idiota empezó a temer y ponerse ansioso, él había pasado a un tercer plano en la mente del castaño.

Ya no le sonreía, ni lo molestaba, ya no disfrutaba tanto del Voleyball por estar pensando cosas que no eran, ya no se colgaba de su cuello en cualquier instante sólo por verlo furioso, y ya no le pedía que lo besara cuando tenían un triunfo con el equipo y nadie les veía. Se sentía abandonado y en cierto modo hasta celoso, porque ya no ocupaba un lugar importante, el más importante, en la mente del armador.

Por eso temió, y se preocupó como nunca antes lo había hecho cuando vio que Tooru ponía esa mirada furiosa y perdida en su cara ante la petición de la gran causa de su ansiedad, por eso no espero ni un segundo para ir a detenerlo antes que golpeara al inoportuno de Tobio, porque si eso sucedía podría perder su puesto en el equipo y quizás algo peor, y él bien sabía que eso era lo que Oikawa menos deseaba. Pero cuando el castaño regreso en sí, no quiso verlo porque no soportaría ver la mirada triste y culpable que seguramente el armador pondría, y sólo se fue dejándolo allí con la advertencia de que dejara de entrenar.

Al día siguiente, cuando se vieron, Tooru le dio una mirada apagada, de disculpa, aunque no le dijo nada, porque él no era de las personas que se disculpaban, y Hajime solo pudo decir:

-Idiota- sacándole una sonrisa boba a esos labios que tanto extrañaba.

Si, Oikawa era un idiota, pero… era el idiota que quería.

Quizás eso lo convertía en un idiota a él también.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Ya acabe los capítulos que tenía hechos por lo que no sé qué pareja sigue. Paciencia por favor, aunque no creo tardar.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	8. ¡Te Odio!

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

 _ **Pues soy idiota y había olvidado que esto ya estaba escrito, pero al menos se nivelo con el anime. Es un nuevo Kagehina.**_

 _ **Como recomendación les digo que si no han leído el manga, esto puede contener un pequeño spoiler de cómo va el anime. Si ya lo han leído y lo llevan al día… waaaaahhh está tan emocionante XD**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Te Odio!**_

Quería crecer, quería evolucionar y volverse fuerte. Hinata se sentía impotente, cada vez que realizaban el remate divino era como si el no hiciera nada. Se sentía mal, un inútil total.

Pero ahí estaba Kageyama, pisando sus alas con objetividad, negándole la oportunidad de mejorar con su ayuda y todos esos malos sentimientos que se habían ido esfumando conforme pasaba el tiempo y la convivencia aumentaba y se volvía cálida, regresaron de golpe. Porque Kageyama era un prodigio y él simplemente seguía apestando, y no podía vencerlo, no podía vengarse con la condición que tenía, del chico de ojos azules que a veces lo miraba con algo de ternura.

¿A dónde se había ido esa mirada? ¿Por qué sus ojos habían pasado de un azul noche a un azul hielo, fríos? No quería que Tobio le odiara, pero tampoco quería quedarse débil e inamovible como estaba. Por eso se alejó, porque si seguía presionando a Tobio con sus deseos egoístas no conseguiría más que el odio del armador y eso no lo soportaría. Aun así le dolió que Kageyama no hiciera amago por acercarse a él.

Entonces llego el campamento y al levantar el balón para él, Kageyama lo hizo de un modo distinto, tratando de adecuarse a sus movimientos pero diferente a lo de antes. No funciono ni la primera vez ni la segunda, tampoco lo hizo la tercera, lo cual al pelirrojo le hizo un poco de gracia, y cuando miró al armador allí estaba esa mirada de antes dirigida a él, no era solamente ternura, sino que había sorpresa y algo de admiración.

El pelirrojo entendió que Kageyama no lo había abandonado, que no se le acercaba por los mismos motivos por los cuales él se mantenía alejado, y supo que nunca encontraría a alguien igual a Tobio, tanto en el Voleyball como en la vida, en todo lo que viviera.

-Hey, Bakeyama- le llamó antes de que se marchara, luego de haber practicado por empujón de Yachi-san- Gracias.

-No te abandonaré si eso es lo que estás pensando, estúpido Hinata- entonces sonrió, no con esa sonrisa que daba terror, sino con esa que daba en los juegos cuando estaba emocionado, esa que solo le mostraba a él fuera de la cancha.

No pudo evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre él en un fiero abrazo, pero en esta ocasión lo único que le quería hacer comprender era lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

-¡Te odio!- le susurró.

Eso era lo que pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y era lo que le decía a Tobio cuando se ponían emotivos, pero ambos bien sabían que eso significaba todo lo contrario. Y ambos lo sentían con fuerza.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	9. Conversaciones y sonrojos

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

 _ **Hola, regreso de mi retiro abligado, patrocinado por la estupida universidad, en serio los segundos semestres son de lo peor :(**_

 _ **Aquí presento a mis dos otp (en realidad shipeo de todo, pero estas parejas me gustan demasiado para meterme con ellas) Kagehina y Kiyoko/Yachi. El énfasis de la historia está en esta última pareja, primer vez que escribo algo relativamente yuri.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y no quieran huir sino les gusta el yuri, pero le advierto hay bastante mención del Kagehina, que hasta candente me salió la mención, ja, ja, ja.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Conversaciones y sonrojos.**_

Desde que Kiyoko- sempai se le había acercado, desde que pudo ver su piel tersa, su cabello negro y sedoso, y el sexy lunar que tenía en la barbilla cerca del lado derecho de sus labios, Hitoka se había estado sintiendo mal por las revoltosas mariposas que se levantaban en su estómago.

Ella era amable, le hablaba y sonreía con naturalidad, tenía una suave voz que casi acariciaba a cualquiera que fuera su interlocutor, y sus ojos azul oscuro la miraban con diversión. Hitoka lo veía seguido, veía todo lo bueno de ella, y sentía cada vez no solo mariposas, sino una variedad de insectos en su estómago que la dejaban temblorosa, sonrojada y sin saber qué hacer.

Había notado que Hinata se ponía también rojo cada vez que Kageyama se le acercaba demasiado (en realidad no entendía porque el armador se le acercaba TANTO) entonces pensó que quizás Shouyo podría explicarle que le pasaba.

El día en que decidió hablar con el pequeño fue por la tarde, cuando ya el entrenamiento había terminado, y sólo Hinata y Kageyama se quedaron en el gimnasio practicando. Cuando Hitoka irrumpió en el recinto Kageyama estaba en cuclillas sobre Hinata, y el pelirrojo estaba debajo con el balón abrazado al pecho y una cara entre avergonzada y asustada. Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al intentar llamar la atención de ambos chicos pero, afortunadamente, los sonidos y gorgoteos que logró emitir bastaron para que notarán su presencia. Kageyama sólo se levantó y se fue a recoger su mochila, sin mucha ceremonia. La rubia se sintió apenada, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- chilló sin poder controlar bien las notas de su voz.

El pelirrojo, quien todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, se levantó de un salto y con el rostro sonrojado asintió frenéticamente.

-Emmm, Kageyama-san, voy a hablar con Yachi-san un momento- tartamudeó nervioso.

-Te espero en el portón- dijo el pelinegro, saliendo del gimnasio.

Ambos, Hinata y Yachi, se quedaron en silencio, con los rostros rojos, sin saber qué hacer. La rubia estaba pensando que era lo qué había pasado entre Hinata y Kageyama para que se hablarán así y para que la cara del pelirrojo tuviera el color de un tomate, pero entendió que era mejor ir al grano y no pensar en la relación extraña que mantenían esos dos.

-Yachi-san, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?- preguntó Hinata, aun con el balón abrazado.

-Eh, yo… quería preguntarte si ¿alguna vez has sentido mariposas y otros insectos en el estómago, y si tu corazón alguna vez ha hecho _badump, badump, badump_?- soltó Hitoka sintiendo como su cara se ponía caliente.

Hinata rememoró la situación de minutos atrás donde Kageyama le estaba diciendo que si no aprendía a recibir bien le daría un muy largo _castigo_. Su rostro sintió el calor subir y estuvo seguro que el vapor salió por su coronilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Po-porque lo preguntas?- evadió el pelirrojo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar los labios de Tobio cerca de su oído.

-Bueno, últimamente me pasa eso cada vez que veo a Kiy… a cierta persona- gimoteó la rubia mordiéndose la lengua para no decir el nombre.

-Ah seguro… te gusta esa persona- admitió Shouyo poniéndose más rojo aún, pensando en ojos azul oscuro, labios susurrantes en su oído y un torso marcado y pálido despojándose de telas. Realmente le gustaba Tobio, aunque odiara admitirlo, y seguramente a Yachi le pasaba lo mismo- No te preocupes, sé que es horrible que eso suceda, pero quizás esa persona piense lo mismo de ti.

Yachi pensó que tal vez Kiyoko-sempai no se molestaría tanto si descubría sus sentimientos, y ahora que lo analizaba quizás la costumbre que tenía la pelinegra de abrazarla y besarle las mejillas cuando planeaban cosas del equipo en la casa de alguna o en la sala del club se debía a algo, aunque quedaba mucho sin saber ni entender.

Pero de algo salieron seguros los dos pequeños del gimnasio, conversaciones vergonzosas como esa eran dañinas para el corazón y para la temperatura del rostro, ya que estaban.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado esto, trato de que los fics tengan una secuencia, si bien no son continuaciones pueden parecerlo.**_

 _ **No sé cuándo voy a aparecer de nuevo, sólo me quedan dos semanas de clase, pero aún tengo cuatro trabajos finales. Cuando salga a vacaciones planeo describir como desquiciada. Oh también tengo ganas de escribir una historia de Haikyuu, algo más serio, si hay alguien que le guste como escribo y quiere leer algo distinto… denme sugerencias, se los agradecería.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leerme y comentar, son un terrón de azúcar.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	10. So Hot

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, no andaba desaparecido, sólo estaba tratando de salir de la universidad, que mesecitos uff.**_

 _ **Les traigo un nuevo Kagehina que espero les guste, y de verdad gracias a todas las personas que han estado allí leyendo, agregando a follows y favs, y de vez en cuando comentan, muchísimas gracias.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **So Hot.**_

Dentro de la habitación de Hinata Shouyo, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los jadeos y las respiraciones pesadas del pelirrojo y Kageyama.

—No más, no más— gimió el más bajo golpeando la espalda del pelinegro con desesperación.

—Aún no— jadeo el armador— Tan ca…liente.

Las respiraciones cada vez se volvían más aceleradas, los jadeos más audibles, los ojos de ambos se llenaban de lagrimillas. Se sentía el calor en el aire.

Entonces Hinata no lo soporto más y lanzando un chillido se estiró cuanto pudo.

—Espera, Hinata, aún no término— gruñó Kageyama, moviéndose sobre el pelirrojo.

—No puedo más— chilló el pequeño— necesito tomar agua.

Tobio dejó de forcejear con Hinata por arrebatarle la botella del agua. Estaba molesto, el pelirrojo había sido el de la idea y ni siquiera había terminado con él, además no había querido esperarlo, y tampoco quería compartir.

—No entiendo para que propusiste comer ramen extra picante si no lo ibas a soportar— masculló enfurruñado Kageyama.

El pelirrojo, con las mejillas infladas por la gran cantidad de agua que había tomado, miró a Kageyama y sin tragar, sonrió, viéndose adorable, tanto que a Kageyama se le bajó un poquito la molestia.

Hinata amaba el picante pero no aguantaba nada, y cada vez que comían ramen extra picante dejaba el tazón a la mitad, cosa que Kageyama odiaba por estar contra el desperdicio de alimento, y se acababa toda el agua que se encontrara a su paso, a pesar de prometerle al pelinegro cada vez que comían que se iba a terminar todo el tazón.

—Vamos Kageyama, no te enojes— pidió el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa— no es mi culpa que sea tan picante y caliente.

Pero aunque Tobio fingía estar molesto, escondía un secreto. Cada vez que Hinata le proponía comer picante aceptaba por el simple placer de ver las expresiones del pelirrojo cuando ingería el alimento.

Eran tan calientes, y lo calentaban muchísimo.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, quise que malpensaran al principio y me gustaría haberlo conseguido, ja, ja, ja, ja, siempre es gracioso hacer malpensar a las personas XD**_

 _ **No creo subir muchos capítulos más, mi cerebro ya no produce buenas ideas y (creo que ya lo había mencionado antes) me gustaría tratar de escribir alguna otra cosa, quizás más seria, para este fandom. No lo sé, tengo que pensar bastante.**_

 _ **Y sólo quiero decir que creo que al fin logré hacer un drabble de verdad, porque mis capítulos siempre salen muy grandes, ja, ja, ja, custiones de principiantes XD**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	11. Masoquista

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, como regalito de año nuevo vengo a dejar una cosita pequeña de la pareja Iwaizumi/Oikawa, que salió muy rápidamente.**_

 _ **Les deseo mucha felicidad para este año que empieza y les recomiendo que pongan en sus metas de año nuevo todo lo contrario de lo que quieren porque, a mi parecer, lo que se pone en la lista de metas para el año xxxx es lo primero en incumplirse, ja, ja, ja.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Masoquista**_

Quien dijera que él, el gran rey Oikawa Tooru, tenía una personalidad retorcida estaba totalmente equivocado. Bueno, quizás no, debía admitirlo, pero el hecho de que le encantaba que su Iwa-chan lo lastimará no era retorcido ¿o sí? Le daba igual.

Todo había empezado cuando se conocieron en la primaria; él era un chico hiperactivo y Iwa-chan era serio y de carácter explosivo. Era fácil adivinar como se había desenvuelto su relación: Hajime lo golpeaba para que se controlara y él más se descontrolaba sin intención de molestar al otro, pero haciéndolo a propósito al encontrar entrañable la atención del pelinegro.

Y bueno, su relación en realidad no había cambiado tanto, Iwaizumi seguía golpeándolo cada vez que se molestaba con él, cada vez que el armador hacía alguna estupidez, o cuando le entraban ganas, y Tooru seguía fingiendo que no era intencional, pero la verdad era que él mismo provocaba esas reacciones violentas en Hajime.

Sí, era un masoquista pero sólo cuando se trataba de su muy amado Iwa-chan.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este- al fin puedo estar segura que lo es- drabble.**_

 _ **Creo que ya tengo una idea para un fic en este fandom, sólo les adelanto que será KuroBokuTsukki pues porque me molan mucho los tríos, aún no sé cuándo lo estaría subiendo porque he estado escribiendo varias cosillas a toda velocidad pero posiblemnte lo haga cuando haya terminado esta serie de drabbles, one-shot, como sea que se llamen. Espero les llame la atención y quieran leerlo.**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

Monica: Holis, gracias por tu review, siempre es lindo escuchar buenas opiniones y halagos. Sobre tu petición, como dije aquí arribita, es posible que escriba el KuroBokuTsukki entonces no quiero matar la idea haciendo algo del KuroTsukki, espero lo pueda entender. Feliz año y que todo te vaya a las mil maravillas.

dezconocida: Holis, muchas gracias por comentar y estar siempre presente, habrá Kagehina en el futuro por eso no te preocupes, y me alegra que te hayan gustado mis pequeñas incursiones en esta pareja. Feliz año, te deseo lo mejor.

 _ **Este es el primer fic que actualizo en el año, espero que me sirva para ganar muchas inspiración y poder seguir por aquí con historias diferentes.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	12. Borracho de ti

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

 _ **Hola, vengo a dejar un nuevo drabble, esperando cómo siempre que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión es un Ukai/Takeda, porque son muy lindos.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Sin más demora ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Borracho de ti.**_

—Gracias Takeda-sensei, no pensé que hablara en serio cuando prometió invitarme a beber.

—No es nada.

Respondió Takeda con nerviosismo. Ese día pretendía confesarle al rubio lo que sentía por él. Quizás había sido la persecución, quizás había sido el esfuerzo que ponía el menor en algo que supuestamente no quería hacer; sea como sea se había terminado enamorando de Ukai-kun. Pero como él era alguien tímido y temía al rechazo- además de si las cosas salían mal, no quería cargar con la culpa de dejar al Karasuno sin entrenador- tuvo que recurrir al alcohol como barrera de protección.

Ya había visto la facilidad con la que Ukai se emborrachaba- al fin y al cabo era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él- y como, por lo general, no recordaba nada al día siguiente. Era perfecto porque él únicamente quería expulsar esos sentimientos de su organismo. No creía que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos, no quería lastimar a Ukai y sobre todo no quería sufrir el rechazo, el desprecio o el asco que pudiera ocasionar con sus palabras; no, el sólo quería decirlo para tratar de avanzar con el dolor de su corazón destrozado.

—Wow, hay tanto sake— comentó el rubio con emoción antes de empezar a beber.

Sonrió. Debía actuar normal aun cuando en su interior estaba muriendo de los nervios por lo que comenzó una charla ligera para darle al entrenador el tiempo de beber a gusto. Rápidamente, Ukai empezó a decir cosas inconexas, a balbucear y a reír espontáneamente sin motivo alguno o razón aparente.

Y en un momento determinado de la noche, sentado en el cojín del rustico bar, soltó la frase que cambiaría los planes de Takeda. Y no sólo eso, era una frase que haría a su corazón querer morir de pura felicidad.

—Pero sabe, sensei, yo en realidad… estoy borracho— dijo de improviso con una risa floja, sorprendiendo al sensei con su repentina elocuencia— pero borracho de usted.

La cara de Takeda se puso de un color rojo tan intenso que parecía una manzana, y tartamudeando pretendía confesarse, pero los ronquidos del menor le indicaron que de nada valía, aunque si hubiera estado despierto tampoco habría hecho alguna diferencia. Entonces con una sonrisa susurró:

—Yo también esto borracho de ti.

Ya habría oportunidad para decírselo de frente, al menos ahora había comprobado que el sentimiento no era únicamente suyo y podría expresar sus sentimientos sin temor alguno.

* * *

 _ **Sinceramente este es uno de los drabble que primero se me ocurrieron pero me costó tanto escribirlo -_-!**_

 _ **Ahora las noticias, este será el penúltimo capítulo, sólo me queda una idea para otro drabble y cuando lo suba pondré el fic como**_ _Complete_ _ **, pero esto no quiere decir que no pueda subir más drabbles, sólo que por el momento no tengo más ideas para poner.**_

 _ **El acabar este fic también significa que- por fin- he conseguido mi tan añorada idea para un long fic (quizás) de este fandom. Como había comentado por aquí será un KuroBokuTsukki y ya tengo el primer capítulo, el cual subiré hoy mismo. La historia se llama**_ _No Puedes Huir!_ _ **y si les interesa espero le den una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Entonces, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y…**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	13. Mi orgullo

_**Sentimientos en la cancha.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, pues vengo a dejar el último capítulo de este fic. En esta ocasión es Yamagushi/ Shimada. Realmente tengo una grave obsesión con shippearlos a ellos dos aun cuando Shimada-san es un personaje tan secundario. Me encantan.**_

 _ **Y si sé que dije que no volvería a escribir hasta que se resolviera lo del robo de fanfiction, pero vamos, no podía dejar esta historia botada a sólo un capítulo de terminar.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos al final, ahora sólo disfruten la lectura n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Mi orgullo**_

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio parado frente al supermercado de su familia supo que ese chico sería importante en su vida. Cuando lo vio luchando para no quedarse atrás y alcanzar a sus compañeros un sentimiento de enternecimiento lo embargo.

Ahí empezó todo, y lo miró crecer a base de esfuerzo al tiempo que empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos por él. Yamaguchi era un chico adorable, con sus pecas adornándole el rostro que se llenaba de concentración en cada intento por lograr el saque con salto flotante, y a pesar de tener casi su misma estatura, la fragilidad de su personalidad era encantadora.

Gracias al destino pudo llegar a ese hermoso corazón que tanto quería atesorar- ¿o a Tsukkishima?- y a partir de allí conoció mucho más de Tadashi. Era una relación estupenda, aunque a veces sentía que estaba abusando del chico mucho menor que él, pero Tadashi le permitía estar con él y no sería tan tonto para rechazar tan agradable oferta. Y al estar cerca del menor pudo verlo crecer tremendamente, tanto fuera como dentro de la cancha.

Y a pesar de los nervios que le entraban cada vez que Tadashi debía hacer un saque, él siempre era su orgullo, fallara o no.

Bueno, era su orgullo y su más grande amor, cosa que no cambiaría para él.

* * *

 _ **Y con este drabble concluyo la serie. Espero les haya gustado o entretenido, si lo logré me daré por satisfecha.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y a follows, y un agradecimiento especial a**_ dezconocida, Tobio Dork of Volleyball y Monica (guest) _ **por sus bonitos review.**_

 _ **Adore entrar a este fandom y estar en él, y espero tener muchas más historias que compartir con todos ustedes porque Haikyuu! lo merece y lo vale muchisimo.**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias y saludos. Esto es sólo un hasta pronto por lo que les digo…**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Pd: espero que se solucione pronto el robo, ya quiero poder subir historias y demás nuevamente u-u**_


End file.
